Stary znajomy
}} Państwo Flynn-Fletcher wyjeżdżają na konferencję, a Fretka wraz z Izabelą wybierają się na obóz harcerski. Pod nieobecność rodziców, Phineasem i jego bratem ma zająć się pani Sosna. Jednak w wyniku przypadku Phineas, Ferb, Danny, Izabela, Fretka, Perry i Penny zostają przeniesieni do nieokrzesanej puszczy, gdzie spotykają dziwnego nieznajomego. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Fretka Flynn *Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV *Larry Stevenson *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Pani Sosna Fabuła Część 1 Fretka stała przed swoją mamą z pochmurną miną. Ubrana była w mundurek harcerski, a na plecach dźwigała olbrzymi bagaż. - Mamo jesteś pewna, że nie powinnam zostać? - zapytała po raz dziesiąty. - Wiesz, żeby mieć ich na oku, żeby czegoś nie zmajstrowali. - Spokojnie Fretko - odparła Linda, po raz dziesiąty tłumacząc córce, że nie musi zostawać by zająć się braćmi. - Pani Sosna zgodziła się zostać z chłopcami na czas naszej podróży służbowej. Możesz spokojnie jechać na obóz razem z Izabelą. I nie martw się o chłopców na pewno niczego nie zmajstrują. Z ogródka dobiegł odgłos wiercenia i spawania, a także krzyk Phineasa. - Postawcie to obok tej dużej soczewki! Linda jednak tego nie usłyszała. Fretka spojrzała na matkę, jakby próbowała jej wmówić, że lewo to prawo, a prawo to środek. - Mamo jesteś pewna, że można ich zostawić samych? - ciągnęła rudowłosa. - Może powinnam zostać i... - Fretko - przerwała córce pani Flynn-Fletcher. - Fineasz i Ferb są już duzi i poradzą sobie bez swej ukochanej siostry kilka dni. Obiecałaś Izabeli, że pojedziesz z nią na ten obóz już tydzień temu i nie próbuj się migać. Poza tym chłopcy wcale nie będą sami. Pani Sosna z nimi zostaje. Linda wskazała na panią w starszym wieku w olbrzymich okularach, która rozmawiała właśnie z fikusem w przekonaniu, ze to pan Fletcher. Fretka spojrzała na mamę sceptycznie. - Nie martw się Fretka, to tylko kilka dni. Chłopcy nie rozniosą domu. Zdążysz ich jeszcze przyłapać. Rudowłosa nie wierzyła do końca w słuszność argumentów matki. Zwłaszcza kwestia przyłapania braci była dość mało realistyczna. ---- W ogródku prace szły pełną parą. Ferb przykręcał stelaż do podłoża, Danny 15 stop nad ziemią spawała wielką soczewkę z metalową ramą, a Phineas nadzorował prace pozostałych. Do ogródka weszła Izabela. Podobnie jak Fretka miała na sobie mundurek harcerski, a na plecach olbrzymi plecak podróżny. - Cześć Phineas - powitała przyjaciela poprawiając beret na głowie. - Co dzisiaj robicie? - Witaj Izabelo - odparł czerwonowłosy zapisując coś w zeszycie. - Postanowiliśmy zbudować dziś olbrzymi przyrząd rozpraszający - chłopak zerknął na dziewczynę, a dostrzegłszy jej ekwipunek zapytał - Dokądś się wybierasz Izabelo? - O tak - odparła dziewczyna, rada, że chłopak w końcu to dostrzegł. - Razem z zastępem Ogników jedziemy na kilkudniowy biwak. Wpadłam, po Fretkę. Ma jechać z nami. - Faktycznie, Fretka coś wspominała - przyznał Flynn. - Więc... nie będzie cię przez kilka dni? - Tak - odparła dziewczyna. Phineas zapatrzył się w Izabelę. Nagle do ogródka wtargnęła Fretka. Na plecach dźwigała olbrzymi plecak wypchany po brzegi. Beret miała przekrzywiony, a włosy lekko potargane. - Phineas! - wykrzyknęła, jak tylko panna Flynn potrafi krzyczeć. - Cześć Fretko - powitała ją uśmiechnięta Izabela. - Cześć Izabelo - odparła rudowłosa i ponownie zwróciła się do brata. - Phineas. To, że wyjeżdżam nie znaczy, że mnie nie będzie. To znaczy, nie będzie mnie, ale będę was mieć na oku. To znaczy nie będę ale... Chodzi mi o to, że macie nie robić, żadnych dziwnych rzeczy jak mnie nie będzie. Typu to wielkie coś, cokolwiek to jest - wydusiła Fretka i wskazała na to "wielkie coś". - Spokojnie Fretka, z najlepsza zabawa poczekamy, aż wrócisz - odparł uśmiechnięty czerwonowłosy. - Phineas nie denerwuj mnie - powiedział nastolatka z groźną miną. Do Phineasa podeszła Danny i Ferb by przywitać się z Izabelą. W tym samym momencie do ogródka weszła pani Flynn-Fletcher. - Chłopcy, bądźcie grzeczni i słuchajcie pani Sosny. Kobieta uściskała synów. - Dobrze mamo. Na razie - odparł Phineas i uścisnął matkę. Kobieta wróciła do domu. Fretka z otwarta buzia gapiła się na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła mama. - Ja nie wierzę - wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem sama do siebie. - Stała tu i nie zauważyła tego - dziewczyna wskazała na olbrzymi przyrząd rozpraszający. - No ja w to po prostu nie wierzę! - Cześć Izabelo - zwróciła się Danny do czarnowłosej, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Fretka, która wciąż nie była w stanie uwierzyć w ślepotę swej matki. - Dokąd się wybierasz z tymi tobolami? - Razem z zastępem Ogników jadę na kemping - odparła Izabela z uśmiechem. - Super. Co robicie na takich kempingach? - No wiesz, to co wszystkie Ogniki. Palimy ogniska, urządzamy różne gry i zabawy... Nagle coś w bagażu Fretki zaczęło dzwonić. Dziewczyna przerwała mamrotać pod nosem, pospiesznie ściągnęła plecak i zaczęła wypakowywać z niego różne rzeczy: prostownice, suszarkę, lokówkę, elektryczną szczoteczkę do zębów, toster, podręczną mikrofalę i mały przenośny telewizor. Jej poszukiwaniom wszyscy przyglądali się z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Na widok rzeczy, które rudowłosa wypakowywała, Izabela chwilowo zaniemówiła. Po chwili obok Phineasa pojawiła się Perry i Penny. Dziobak zaterkotał. - O tu jesteś Perry! - ucieszył się czerwonowłosy. W końcu Fretka znalazła to czego szukała, swój telefon komórkowy. Odebrała go. - Halo?... O cześć Stefa.... Mówiłam ci, że nie mogę. Jadę na obóz.... Tak wzięłam wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy....Dobra, dzięki, na razie. Rudowłosa rozłączyła się i zaczęła pakować wszystko z powrotem. - Fretka, po co ci te wszystkie sprzęty elektryczne? - zapytała zdumiona Izabela na widok lampki nocnej. - Jak to po co? - zdumiała się nastolatka, jakby pytanie dziewczyny było bezsensowne. - Kazałaś wziąć wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, więc wzięłam. Widział może ktoś blender? - zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła. - Ale my jedziemy na obóz... Pod namioty... Do lasu... Tam nie ma prądu. Fretka nie dosłyszała cennej uwagi czarnowłosej, zbyt była pochłonięta poszukiwaniami blendera. W końcu znalazła go pod bagażem, wsadziła do torby i założyła ją na plecy. W tej samej chwili, wielki, niebieski promień przeszedł przez soczewkę rozpraszającą i sprawił, że cała grupka została przeniesiona do nieznanego lasu. ---- - Gdzie my jesteśmy?! - wykrzyknęła Fretka z przerażeniem na widok nieokrzesanej puszczy. - Phineas coś ty zrobił!!? - zawołała potrząsając bratem. - Kiedy ja nic nie zrobiłem - odparł zdezorientowany i również przerażony Phineas. - To mi wygląda na jakiś olbrzymi las - powiedziała ostrożnie Danny. - No co ty nie powiesz - wykrzyknęła rozzłoszczona Fretka. - Tyle to i ja zauważyłam! - Poczekajcie - powiedziała uspokajająco Izabela. - Wejdę na drzewo i przeprowadzę rozpoznanie. Może dostrzegę drogę do domu. Izabela ściągnęła plecaki i błyskawicznie weszła na szczyt najbliższej sosny. - I co widzisz Izabelo?! - zawołał do niej najmłodszy Flynn. - Drzewa! - odkrzyknęła czarnowłosa. - Wszędzie drzewa! Jedno wiem na pewno, to nie jest las Danville! Widzę stąd tylko jakąś metalową wieżę! To chyba jakaś stacja nadawcza! Izabela zeszła z drzewa i stanęła obok przyjaciół. - Mam pomysł! - zawołał nagle Phineas. - Ferb sprawdź na GPS'e gdzie jesteśmy. Ferb wyciągnął z kieszeni podręczny GPS i włączył go. Na monitorze pojawił się olbrzymi napis BRAK ZASIĘGU. - Brak zasięgu? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. - I co teraz? Zapanowała cisza, wszyscy zamyślili się chwile. Jak by tu dowiedzieć się gdzie są. Nagle Fretka wykrzyknęła. - Wiem! Zadzwonię na policje i niech nas namierzą! Fretka znów ściągnęła plecak i zaczęła wypakowywać z niego swoje sprzęty elektryczne. Phineas patrzył na to ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Rudowłosa w końcu odnalazła swój telefon i z uśmiechem wykręciła numer na policje. Jednak uśmiech szybko zniknął jej z twarzy. - Abonent poza zasięgiem sieci... - powiedziała ze smutkiem i zaczęła pakować z powrotem swoje elektryczne sprzęty. - A może - zamyślił się czerwonowłosy, podczas gdy jego siostra kończyła chować rzeczy. - Czy pomyślałeś o tym samym co ja, Phineas? - zapytała Daniella z uśmiechem. - Tak, jak najbardziej. Ferb? Ferb skinął głową. - Czy możecie nas wtajemniczyć w swoja telepatyczną rozmowę? - wybuchnęła zniecierpliwiona Fretka. Phineas uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Z twoich sprzętów elektrycznych można by skonstruować Teleport. Problem polega na tym, że potrzebujemy narzędzi. - Wiec dlaczego się uśmiechasz? - powiedziała zła Fretka. - Podczas rozpoznania, widziałam stację nadawczą. Jest jakieś kilka kilometrów stąd na południowy-wschód - odezwała się Izabela. - Teraz wystarczy, że tam dojdziemy i pożyczymy niezbędne narzędzia. Na pewno jakieś mają. Na miejscu zbudujemy Teleport - oznajmił uradowany dwunastolatek. - Wiec na co jeszcze czekamy? - zawołała Fretka. - Idziemy po narzędzia! Fretka i Izabela założyły swoje plecaki i cała siódemka ruszyła na południowy-wschód, kierując się kompasem Izabeli. Na przedzie szła Izabela z kompasem, obok niej sprężyście kroczyła Fretka. Za nimi szedł Phineas i Perry. A za Phineasem kroczył Ferb. Na ostatku w lekkim odstępie szła Danny i Penny. Część 2 - Daleko jeszcze!? - zapytała zasapana Fretka. Po 3 godzinach marszu jej zapał wyraźnie przygasł. Ciągnęła się na samym końcu. - To miało być kilka kilometrów stąd, a ja czuję jak bym przeszła już kilka hektarów. - Spokojnie Fretka jesteśmy już niedaleko - oznajmiła Izabela. - Poza tym hektary to jednostka powierzchni nie odległości. - Nieważne! - jęknęła rudowłosa powłócząc nogami. Dzieci wyszły w końcu z lasu, jednak to co zobaczyły przed sobą nie podniosło ich na duchu. Przed nimi rozciągało się pasmo olbrzymich i bardzo stromych gór. - Stacja jest po drugiej stronie tych gór - powiedziała czarnowłosa. - Podczas rozpoznania wydawały się mniejsze - dodała po chwili namysłu. - Co teraz zrobimy? - Fretka zwróciła się do brata. - Cóż nie możemy się na nie wspiąć, są zbyt strome. Jedyne co nam zostaje to obejść je dookoła - odparł Phineas po krótkim zastanowieniu. - Ale to potrwa kilka dni! - wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona nastolatka. - Te góry są ogromne! W ogóle, skąd w środku lasu wzięły się góry!? To nie jest normalne! Nic w tym durnym lesie nie jest normalne! Jak ja nienawidzę przyrody...! - Fretka wpadła w prawdziwa histerię - Przerażające, potworne... - Fretka spokojnie - spróbował uspokoić ją czerwonowłosy. - Wystarczy, że obejdziemy te góry i będziemy na miejscu. Co jest Ferb? - zwrócił się do brata, który szturchnął go w bok. Zielonowłosy wskazał na jakiś otwór w gorze. - To stary szyb kopalniany! - ucieszył się Phineas. - Takie tunele często miały kilka wyjść i wiele otworów wentylacyjnych prowadzących w różne części góry. Przedostaniemy się nim na drugą stronę góry! Super! Ferb jesteś genialny. Chodźmy. Phineas bez najmniejszej zwłoki poprowadził towarzyszy w stronę szybu. - Phineas jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - zapytała niepewnie Izabela zaglądając do wnętrz tunelu. - No jasne Izabelo. Co złego mogłoby się stać? - odparł czerwonowłosy spoglądając w tym samym kierunku co Shapiro. - Przydało by się kilka latarek - oznajmił po namyśle. - Mam kilka w torbie - odezwała się czarnowłosa. Izabela wyciągnęła z torby trzy latarki i dała po jednej Phineasowi, Ferbowi i Fretce. - Okej chodźmy - zarządził Phineas i cala siódemka weszła w mrok tunelu. Bohaterowie szli w milczeniu przez kilkadziesiąt minut. Co jakiś czas góra zatrzęsła się delikatnie. Tunel co chwila podnosił się lub opadał. W końcu dzieci doszły do rozdroża. Jeden tunel prowadził w lewo drugi w prawo. - Którędy teraz? - Kompas pokazuje, że najbardziej na południowy-wschód prowadzi ten lewy - odparła Izabela zerkając na kompas. - No to idziemy lewym - zadecydowała Fretka i weszła w lewy tunel. Sekundę później leżała już na ziemi, potknąwszy się o olbrzymi próg, którego wcześniej rudowłosa nie dostrzegła. - Fretka nic ci nie jest? Danny podbiegła pospiesznie do dziewczyny i pomogła jej wstać. - Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Uwaga na próg. Za wysokiego progu dobiegło terkotanie. To Penny nie mogła przedostać się na drugą stronę. - Poczekaj. Zaraz ci pomogę - powiedziała brązowowłosa. Dziewczyna nachyliła się i podniosła dziobaczkę by pomoc jej przedostać się na drugą stronę. W tej samej chwili góra zatrzęsła się ponownie, jednak znacznie mocniej niż wcześniej. Z sufitu zaczęły spadać kamienie, jeden leciał prosto na Danny. - Uwaga!! - wykrzyknęła Fretka. Ferb w mgnieniu oka rzuciła się na oszołomioną jedenastolatkę. Gdy trzęsienie ustało, a pył się rozwiał, tam gdzie przed chwila stała Danny, piętrzyła się ściana gruzu. Po jednej stronie znajdowali się Phineas, Izabela i Perry, a po drugiej Ferb, Fretka, Danny i Penny. Phineas zasłaniał sobą Izabele i Perry. Fretka stała oszołomiona gapiąc się na hałdę gruzu. Ferb leżał na ziemi obok Danny. Zielonowłosy dźwignął się na łokciach i spojrzał na twarz przyjaciółki. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte, a na twarzy wyraz lekkiego przerażenia. W ramionach nadal ściskała Penny, której powoli zaczynało brakować tchu z powodu zbyt mocnego uścisku właścicielki. - Wszystko w porządku Dani? - zapytał zielonowłosy. Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami jakby wyrwana z jakiegoś transu, po czym rozluźniła uścisk, dzięki czemu Penny mogła oddychać i spojrzała na chłopaka. - Tak, jest w porządku. Dziękuję Ferb - podziękowała swojemu wybawicielowi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pomógł przyjaciółce wstać. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie historie o Marcusie, które dziewczyna opowiadała jakiś czas temu. W żadnej z nich Marcus nie uratował jej przed stosem głazów. - Phineas! Phineas! Nic wam się nie stało?! - krzyczała rozhisteryzowana Fretka. - Nie z nami wszystko w porządku! - odparł Phineas kaszląc z powodu nadmiaru pyłu w powietrzu. Fretka odetchnęła z ulgą. Zapadła chwila ciszy. - Co teraz?! - zapytała w końcu. - Idźcie dalej lewym tunelem! My pójdziemy prawym! On też na pewno nas gdzieś wyprowadzi! Jeśli nie, zawrócimy i okrążymy góry. To może trochę potrwać. Nie czekajcie na nas! Wezwijcie pomoc! - odparł Phineas. - Okej! - odkrzyknęła mu Fretka po krótkim namyśle. Bohaterowie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Fretka, Ferb, Danny i Penny lewym tunelem, a Phineas, Izabela i Perry prawym. ---- Po kilkunastu minutach marszu Ferb i jego ekipa nareszcie dostrzegli światełko w tunelu. - Nareszcie! Wyjście! - krzyknęła Fretka i zaczęła biec w kierunku wylotu. Tuż przed nim potknęła się i wypadła głową naprzód, a następnie stoczyła się ze wzniesienia. Ferb, Danny i Penny pobiegli za nią próbując ją zatrzymać, jednak Fretka była dla nich zbyt szybka. W końcu rudowłosa zatrzymała się u podnóża góry, uderzając w drzewo. - Fretka! Nic ci nie jest? Nie złamałaś sobie czegoś? - zawołała Danny z przejęciem, podbiegając do rudowłosej. - Żyję, ale nie wiem jak długo jeszcze. Nienawidzę przyrody! - odparła dziewczyna obolałym głosem. Ferb podszedł do siostry i pomógł jej wstać. Nastolatka otrzepała się i rozejrzała dookoła. - I gdzie jest ta cała stacja nadawcza? - zapytała. Dzieci rozejrzały się dookoła, znów otaczał je las. - Spójrzcie jesteśmy już blisko! - wykrzyknęła nagle Danny wskazując coś palcem. Dzieci uniosły głowy. Ponad wierzchołkami drzew widniał wielki maszt stacji nadawczej. - Ekstra - ucieszyła się szczerze Fretka. - Chodźmy musimy tam dojść zanim się ściemni. Ekipa weszła w las i podążyła w kierunku, który wskazywał im olbrzymi słup. ---- Phineas, Izabela i Perry szli dłuższy czas w milczeniu przez ciemny korytarz pnący się wysoko do góry. Kilka razy mieli nieszczęście trafić w ślepą uliczkę, jednak czerwonowłosy ani na chwilę nie zwątpił, że w końcu wydostaną się z podziemi. W końcu nad swoimi głowami dostrzegli jasny otwór. Phineas wyszedł przez nikogo jako pierwszy. Następnie Izabela podała mu Perry, a potem czerwonowłosy pomógł Shapiro wydostać się z tunelu. Dzieci usiadły oddychając ciężko. Były wykończone po ciągłym marszu. Ich włosami targał zimny wiatr. Phineas położył się na plecach, a Izabela ściągnęła plecak i poszła się rozejrzeć. Bohaterowie znajdowali się na szczycie jednej z gór. Izabela podeszła do krawędzi urwiska i spojrzała w dół. Widok zaparł jej dech w piersiach. - Wow. Hej! Phineas. Jesteśmy na szczycie tej wielkiej góry - zawołała dziewczyna. - Widzę stad stację nadawczą, jest za laskiem i rzeczką. O a tędy możemy zejść na dół! Tu jest o wiele mniej stromo niż z drugiej strony! Aaaa!!! Nagle góra ponownie dała o sobie znać. Izabela straciła równowagę i runęła w dół. Phineas poderwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do brzegu skarpy. Izabela wisiała trzymając się jedną ręką korzenia wyrastającego ze zbocza. Chłopak wychylił się niebezpiecznie usiłując chwycić ją za dłoń, nie był w stanie jednak jej dosięgnąć. Perry również podbiegł. Chwycił Phineasa za nogawkę i zaczął ciągnąć do tyłu. - Perry puść! - krzyknął Flynn nadal usiłując dosięgnąć dłoni przyjaciółki. Izabela patrzyła na czerwonowłosego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Korzeń powoli zaczął wyślizgiwać się jej z rąk. Phineas spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy i zrozumiał co się za chwilę stanie. Izabela nie zdołała się utrzymać. Korzeń wyślizgnął się jej z reki i dziewczyna zaczęła spadać. - Nie! Izabelo! Część 3 Fretka, Ferb, Danny i Penny szli przez las. Ferb był przewodnikiem, na plecach dźwigał olbrzymi plecak Fretki. Co jakiś czas odwracał się i spoglądał na Daniellę. Brązowowłosa szła nucąc sobie jakąś melodię. Fretka mamrotała pod nosem przeklinając przyrodę, a Penny co jakiś czas coś zaterkotała. W końcu dzieci dotarły do rzeki. Zielonowłosy jako pierwszy przeszedł na drugą stronę po kamieniach. Potem przeszła Danny, a Penny przepłynęła rzekę wpław. Fretka była właśnie na środku strumienia, gdy poślizgnęła się na kamieniu i wpadła do wody. Ferb rzucił jej długi kij i wyciągnął przemoczoną siostrę na brzeg. Fretka szczękając zębami, wymamrotała. - Nienawidzę przyrody... - Zaraz zacznie się ściemniać. Może lepiej rozbijmy już obóz - zaproponowała Daniella. - Musimy dojść do stacjiii... - wymamrotała rudowłosa. - Przed zmrokiem nie zdążymy, a ty musisz się osuszyć bo się przeziębisz - oświadczyła Shine. - Pójdę nazbierać drewna na ognisko. Chodź Penny. Daniella razem ze swoim dziobakiem ruszyły na poszukiwanie drewna. (Cóż, poszukiwanie drewna w środku lasu? Niezwykle trudny wyczyn.) Gdy tylko straciły z oczu swoich towarzyszy brązowowłosa zwróciła się do Penny. - Spróbuj skontaktować się z Monogramem. Niech pomoże się nam stąd wydostać. - Próbowałam, ale nie mogę. Na linii są zakłócenia - odparła Penny zakładając swój Modulator. - To niemożliwe - oznajmiła pewnie Danny. - Programowałam ten zegarek tak, żeby z każdego miejsca na świecie, można było skontaktować się z bazą, bez względu na zasięg. - Najwyraźniej ktoś celowo zakłóca przekaz - odparła Penny wzruszając łapkami. - Na to wygląda - Danny przyznała racje przyjaciółce. - Pewnie ten sam ktoś kto nas tu ściągnął. Wiesz coś na ten temat? - Nie - Penny pokręciła głową. - A Perry? Rozmawiałaś z nim? - On też nie wie kto to mógł być - odparła dziobaczka. - I co teraz? - Nie panikujmy - uspokoiła dziewczynę Agentka. - Po prostu trzymajmy się planu Phineasa. Danny nachyliła się i zaczęła zbierać gałązki. Gdy miała już pełne naręcze, razem z Penny wróciły do obozowiska. Obozowisko zdumiewająco. Trzeba przyznać, że Ferb się postarała. Pod drzewem zbudował solidny szałas, a nad rzeką zrobił miejsce na ognisko. Przytargał do niego dwie kłody, żeby było na czym siedzieć. Fretka zajmowała jedną z nich opatulona w ręcznik i koc, i trzęsła się z zimna. Danny ułożyła kawałki drewna na ognisku i sekundę później roznieciła ogromny płomień. Kilka minut później cała czwórka, rozłożona wygodnie przed ogniskiem, ogrzewała się piekąc kiełbaski, które w cudowny sposób (Fretka twierdziła, że to nie ona je tam wsadziła) znalazły się w bagażu Fretki. ---- Phineas wychylił się niebezpiecznie usiłując chwycić Izabelę, o mało co samemu nie spadając. Perry szarpną go za nogawkę. Chłopiec patrzył jak Izabela powoli spada w dół, wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tępi. Chłopak nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Jedyne co przychodziło mu teraz do głowy to rzucić się w przepaść za Izabellą... Po chwili usłyszał głuche uderzenie i cichy krzyk bólu. Phineas dostrzegł coś pomarańczowego leżącego na półce skalnej kilka metrów niżej. - Izabelo! - krzyczał zrozpaczony chłopak. Nie uzyskał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Przez głowę zaczęły mu przelatywać czarne myśli. "Ona nie..." - Nie! Ona żyje! - wykrzyknął na głos. - Jest tylko nieprzytomna. Muszę jakoś wciągnąć ją na górę... Chłopak podbiegł do torby Izabeli i zaczął z niej wypakowywać różne rzeczy. - Tu musi być coś przydatnego, w takich okolicznościach... - mamrotał sam do siebie. Perry przyglądał się mu z wyraźnym smutkiem. Czuł się winien temu, że Izabela spadła, mógł przecież coś zrobić, mógł mu pomóc jako Agent P... Ale to by znaczyło... Dziobak patrzył jak jego właściciel w wyraźnej rozpaczy usiłuje coś wymyślić. Jak chłopak rozrzuca dookoła ubrania Izabeli w nadziei, że znajdzie w torbie coś co pozwoli mu ją ocalić... "Jak on chce ocalić kogoś kogo nie da się już ocalić" zastanowił się Perry. "Przecież Izabela na pewno zginęła..." Dziobak podszedł do właściciela stanął na dwóch łapach i położył mu łapkę na ramieniu. - Nie teraz Perry! - zganił go chłopiec nie zwracając uwagi na niecodzienne zachowanie dziobaka. Perry zabrał łapkę z ramienia Phineasa i usiadł obok. - Mam! - wykrzyknął nagle czerwonowłosy. Z torby wyciągnął długą linę na jakieś 15 metrów. Chłopak chwycił ją, jeden koniec przywiązał do pobliskiego drzewa, drugi spuścił w przepaść. Wziął pospiesznie apteczkę znalezioną w bagażu Izabeli i przewiązał sobie w pasie. Następnie zszedł prędko po linie na półkę skalną. Izabela była nieprzytomna. Na głowie miała niewielką ranę, z której powoli leciała krew. Chłopak nachylił się nad nią sprawdzając oddech. Nie oddychała... Czerwonowłosy nie czekając, ani chwili przystąpił do sztucznego oddychania. Zaczął uciskać jej klatkę piersiową, co jakiś czas przerywając i robiąc dwa wdechy. Przez cały czas szeptał cicho - Izabelo, proszę wróć... Powtarzał to w kółko, jakby w nadziei, że zdoła ją przywołać zza zaświatów. Chłopak znów sprawdził oddech. Nic. Powtórzył masaż serca i ponownie sprawdził czy dziewczyna oddycha. Dalej nic. Z oczu zaczęły mu powoli płynąć łzy smutku i rozpaczy. Czuł się bezsilny. - Izabelo, proszę wróć! - wykrzyknął przez łzy nie przerywając RKO. - Nie zostawiaj mnie samego. Nie możesz mnie zostawić, słyszysz? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie możesz zostawić przyjaciela w potrzebie! Chłopiec zamknął oczy, jednak nadal usiłował przywrócić dziewczynie oddech. - Wróć Izabello, proszę wróć, do mnie... - wyszeptał. - Kocham cię... Po tych słowach zrobił dwa wdechy i znów sprawdził oddech, i znów nic nie wyczuł... Nie jednak coś czuje! Chłopak ponownie sprawdził oddech. Tak! Teraz wyraźnie czuł oddech Izabeli na policzku. Dziewczyna oddychała. Phineas wpatrzył się w twarz czarnowłosej z oczekiwaniem. Izabela powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i wytarł załzawione oczy ręką. - Phineas? - wyszeptała dziewczyna słabym głosem. - To ty? Czerwonowłosy skinął natychmiast głową. - Byłam w jakimś pięknym miejscu. I wtedy usłyszałam twój głos. Prosiłeś żebym wróciła - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Czy ja umarłam? - Żyjesz Izabelo - odparł chłopiec z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna spróbowała wstać i aż syknęła z bólu. - Co się stało? - zapytał pospiesznie czerwonowłosy. - Noga strasznie mnie boli. Chyba ją złamałam - odparła Shapiro. Phineas pospiesznie otworzył apteczkę i usztywnił złamaną nogę. Złamanie na całe szczęście nie było otwarte. Potem chłopak opatrzył przyjaciółce ranę na głowie. - Banderze się już kończą. To powinno na razie wystarczyć - oświadczył kończąc opatrywać obtarte ramię przyjaciółki. - Jak tylko wrócimy zabiorę cię do lekarza. Mogłaś dostać wstrząśnienia mózgu, albo jakieś inne licho wie co. Chłopak spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy. - Lepiej się już czujesz? - Izabela skinęła głową. - To dobrze. Musimy jeszcze wejść na górę i potem zejść z tej wielkiej góry. - Nie dasz rady sam się wdrapać - stwierdził po namyśle. - Będziesz w stanie się mnie utrzymać? - Co? - zapytała zdziwiona czarnowłosa. - Chwycisz się mnie, a ja jakoś wejdę z tobą na górę - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. - Phineas jesteś pewien, że dasz radę? - No pewnie, nie ważysz dużo, a ja jestem dość silny. Poradzę sobie - odparł chłopiec z pewnością. Wstał i pomógł Izabeli podnieść się z ziemi. Potem kazał jej chwycić się mocno, a sam zaczął się wspinać. Nie było tak łatwo jak się spodziewał. Skarpa okazała się o wiele bardziej stroma. Mimo to chłopak piął się do góry pchany jakąś niewidzialną siłą... Po kilkunastu minutach dzieci dotarły na samą górę. Izabela wdrapała się jako pierwsza, po czym pomogła wejść Phineasowi. Gdy tylko czerwonowłosy znalazł się na stabilnym gruncie, przytulił Izabele. Nadal przerażona dziewczyna, wtuliła się w przyjaciela. Oboje siedzieli tak obejmując się w milczeniu, kilka minut. Żadne z nich nie chciało puścić drugiego. W końcu Perry, który obserwował całą tę scenę z lekkim zdziwieniem, przerwał cisze terkocąc. Phineas wypuścił przyjaciółkę z objęć. - Chodźmy. Musimy odnaleźć pozostałych. Izabela gapiła się w milczeniu na swojego wybawiciela. Phineas wpakował prędko do torby porozrzucane rzeczy, chwycił bagaż i założył go na plecy. Następnie pomógł Izabelli wstać. Wziął ją pod ramię i pomógł iść. Dzieci ruszyły w kierunku zejścia. Perry podreptał za nimi. ---- Rudowłosa opatulona śpiworem przysypiała,ułożona wygodnie przy ognisku. Penny leżała obok niej również pogrążona we śnie. Ferb opowiadał Danny straszną historię. Dzieci nie mogły wybrać piękniejszego miejsca na obozowisko. W tafli spokojnie płynącej rzeki, odbijały się radośnie migoczące gwiazdy, które można było bez problemy dostrzec na czystym i bezchmurnym niebie. Księżyc świecił w całej swej okazałości, trawa zdawała się lśnić dzięki jego blaskowi. Co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć ciche pohukiwanie puszczyka, a raz nawet zawył wilk. - Księżyc skrył się za chmurami. Kryształowe pole znów znikło. Jęki nimf o pustych oczach ucichły. Mała Ross skuliła się pod drzewem i zaczęła płakać. Biały wilk podszedł i trącił ją nosem. Dziewczynka spojrzała mu prosto w krwisto-czerwone oczy. "Tak musiało się stać" odezwał się w jej głowie cichy głos wilka. "I tak byś nic nie poradziła." "Dlaczego?" zapytał zdumiona dziewczyna. " Bo jesteś tylko wspomnieniem." odparł wilk i oboje, i on i dziewczynka rozpłynęli się we mgle. - zielonowłosy skończył swą przerażającą historie. - Wow, Ferb. Świetna historia - przyznała szczerze Danny. - Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim niezłym gawędziarzem. - Tak, to jeden z moich ukrytych talentów. - Jeden? To znaczy, że jest ich więcej? - Tak, jak najbardziej. Daniella zaśmiała się. - Nie jest ci zimno? - zapytał po chwili chłopak. - Nie... No może trochę - odparła dziewczyna. Ferb wyciągnął z torby Fretki koc, po czym zarzucił na siebie i Danny. - Może się przysuniesz? Będzie nam cieplej - zaproponowała brązowowłosa. Ferb przysunął się do dziewczyny. Ta wtuliła się w niego i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Danny wpatrzyła się w ogień, Ferb natomiast przez cały czas gapił się na Danny. W końcu zielonowłosy wziął głęboki oddech i zebrał w sobie całą odwagę. - Danny. - Hmmm...? Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopca. W jej niebieskich oczach odbijały się gwiazdy. Wydawała się być lekko nieobecna. - Długo zbierałem się żeby ci to powiedzieć - wyszeptał zielonowłosy. - Wtedy gdy ci powiedziałem, że uwielbiam brukselkę... To nieprawda. Ja nienawidzę brukselki. - Ja też jej nie lobię Ferb. Jest zbyt brukselkowata. Ma w sobie za dużo zielonego. Jak Penny ona też jest zielona, ale ją lobię. Powiedziała mi, że Perry wisi jej dziesięć dolarów bo przegrał z nią zakład, znowu. Ale ona znalazła tego chomika - odparła Danny, a Ferb zrozumiał, że odpływa w krainę snów. Uśmiechnął się. Brązowowłosa znów położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, nadal mamrocząc pod nosem o brukselkach, chomikach i zielonej Penny. - Kocham cię Danny - szepnął jej do ucha zielonowłosy, dziewczyna już jednak spała. Część 4 Phineas i Izabela siedzieli przy ognisku piekąc pianki. Phineas przez cały czas opowiadał Izabeli o jego rozmowie z Ferbem w Wesołym Miasteczku. Perry wygodnie ułożony przy ognisku, przeżuwał wolno piankę otrzymaną od swojego właściciela. - Myślałem, że jej powiedział, ale on na to, że stchórzył - dokończył czerwonowłosy i wsadził sobie piankę do ust. - Phineas? - zaczęła ostrożnie Izabela. - Tak Izabelo? - Jak sądzisz czy Danny też lubi Ferba? - zapytała patrząc w ziemie. - Chodzi mi czy lubi go tak jak on ją - sprecyzowała. - Nie wiem - odparł czerwonowłosy wzruszając ramionami. - Nie dowiemy się do póki Ferb nie wyzna Danny swoich uczuć. - Więc twoim zdaniem powinien to zrobić? - zapytała cicho czarnowłosa. - Oczywiście - oznajmił zdecydowanie. - Nie powinno się ukrywać swoich uczuć. Nic się nie stanie jeśli powie te dwa słowa. - A co jeśli Danny nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć? - zapytała dziewczyna lekko się jąkając. - Jeśli Ferb się przed nią otworzy, a ona powie, że nic podobnego nie czuje, i że dla niej jest tylko przyjacielem? - A co jeśli Ferb nigdy nie powie jej o swoich uczuciach? Będzie je ukrywał, tłumił, a potem pożałuje, że nie wyznał jej prawdy i stracił, być może jedyną, szanse na szczęście? Izabela spojrzała na chłopca szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Jutro może być już za późno na niektóre decyzje - kontynuował czerwonowłosy. - Jeśli jest pewny swych uczuć, jeśli wie, że ją kocha to niech jej to powie. To nic trudnego, to zaledwie dwa słowa... - KOCHAM CIĘ... - wyszeptała Izabela. - Właśnie, kocham cię - powtórzył Flynn. - Każdy z nas świetnie je zna, a jednak tak rzadko je stosuje. Izabelo czy coś się stało? Phineas dostrzegł spojrzenie Izabeli. W jej oczach błyszczały łzy. Dziewczyna przetarła ręką twarz i odparła. - Jestem zmęczona. - Och, okej. Przygotuje ci spanie. Phineas rozścielił na ziemi karimaty i rozłożył koc. Pomógł Izabeli położyć się na miękkim legowisku i okrył ją śpiworem. Dorzucił drewna do ogniska, wziął drugi koc i położył się pod drzewem. - Phineas? - Tak Izabelo? - Zimno mi - odparła czarnowłosa pociągając nosem. - Czy mógłbyś... - Już podkładam Izabelo - odparł chłopak i ruszył w kierunku ogniska. - Nie o to mi chodzi - chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku. - Mógł byś się koło mnie położyć? Phineas zarumienił się. - Mam się koło ciebie położyć - zdumiał się. - Tak - odparła Izabela. - Będzie nam cieplej. - Och... okej - odparł czerwonowłosy. Wziął swój koc i położył się obok przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna podsunęła się jeszcze bliżej chłopca i okryła go połowa swojego śpiwora. - Zamarznąłbyś pod tym cienkim kocem - wyszeptała patrząc mu w oczy. - Dzięki - odparł czerwonowłosy i odwrócił się do dziewczyny tyłem. - Dobranoc. Izabela zamknęła oczy. Odwróciła się na drugi bok. - Dobranoc - odparła cicho. Dzieci zamilkły i po kolei posnęły. Perry podszedł do Phineasa i położył się obok niego. Chłopak objął go ramieniem i zasnął. Następnego ranka. Perry spał rozwalony na plecach. Łapki sterczały mu zabawnie do góry. Phineas leżał przytulony do Izabeli, obejmując ją ręką. Izabela ściskała go za dłoń. Nagle z oddali dobiegł krzyk. Phineas i Izabela poderwali się i zaczęli rozglądać dookoła. Perry również wstał gotów do walki, sekundę później oprzytomniał i znów stał się bezrozumnym zwierzakiem. - To brzmiało jak krzyk Fretki - oznajmił Flynn. - Oby nic się im nie stało - powiedziała wystraszona czarnowłosa. - Powinniśmy to sprawdzić... Dwunastolatek dostrzegł, że Izabela trzyma go za rękę i zaczerwienił się po uszy. - Izabelo... - wyszeptał. - Tak... Dziewczyna zauważyła, że ściska chłopca za dłoń i pospiesznie puściła jego rękę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Izabela zaróżowiła się. Phineas otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, gdy z lasu dobiegł drugi krzyk. - Powinniśmy iść to sprawdzić - oznajmiła Shapiro. - Tak, masz rację - odparł chłopak. Phineas wstał i zaczął zwijać obozowisko. Izabela przyglądała się mu uważnie. Gdy chłopak skończył, pomógł wstać czarnowłosej. Izabela chwyciła się kurczowo jego ramienia i oboje ruszyli w dalszą drogę. ---- Gdy Fretka ocknęła się rano, na czubku swego nosa dostrzegła olbrzymiego pająka. Co prawda w rzeczywistości pająk nie był taki olbrzymi. - Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! Zabierzcie go, zabierzcie!!! - krzyczała rudowłosa. - Fretka zatrzymaj się to go z ciebie z ciągnę - oznajmiła spokojnie Danny. Fretka biegała w kółko wymachując rękami. Danny trzymała w ręku patyk i obracała się dokoła próbując złapać Fretkę. Ferb stał spoglądając na całą scenę spokojnie z lekkim rozbawieniem, a Penny drzemała w najlepsze. - Fretka, stań w miejscu - zawołała Danny. Rudowłosa nie zatrzymała się jednak. Nadal biegała w popłochu, drąc się wniebogłosy. - Zabierzcie go!!! Wtedy na jej drodze stanęło olbrzymie drzewo. Panna Flynn nie dostrzegła go, gdyż zbyt była pochłonięta krzyczeniem i z wielkim impetem uderzyła w nie. Sekundę później podbiegła do niej Daniella. - Masz go? - zapytała Fretka nie otwierając oczu. - Nie - odparła dziewczyna przyglądając się uważnie rudowłosej. - Musiałaś go z siebie zrzucić gdy tak biegałaś w panice. Fretka jęknęła. - Jak ja nienawidzę przyrody! - wymamrotała. Kilka minut później obozowisko było już zwinięte. Danny zdołała obudzić Penny, a Fretka dochodziła do siebie po czołowym zderzeniu z drzewem. - Czy mocno widać ten siniak? - zapytała zrozpaczona. Na środku jej czoła widniał olbrzymi, fioletowy guz. - Nie, nie bardzo - odparła Danny powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu. - Ale do póki nie zniknie, lepiej noś kapelusz z dużym rondem. - Albo od razu kominiarkę - powiedział zielonowłosy z udaną powagą. - Ferb - Danny szturchnęła chłopca w bok i zagryzła wargi by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Fretka jęknęła. Założyła na głowę beret i zaciągnęła go tak by ukryć guzioł. - Ruszajmy - zarządził po chwili Ferb. Dzieci ruszyły w dalszą drogę. Po pół godziny znaleźli się przed drzwiami jakiegoś leśnego domu znajdującego się na niewielkim wzniesieniu. - To nie jest żadna stacja nadawcza, tylko jakiś leśny dom z wieżą zamiast komina! - zawołała zrozpaczona Fretka. - Może udzielą nam pomocy. Danny ruszyła pod górkę w kierunku drzwi i zapukał. Drzwi zaskrzypiały i otworzyły się, jednak po drugiej stronie nikogo nie było. - Halo? - odezwała się niepewnie brązowowłosa zaglądając do środka. - Danny nie wchodź tam! - wykrzyknęła Fretka. - Mówię ci. Tak się zaczyna 90% horrorów. Mała dziewczynka puka do drzwi, te same się otwierają. Ona wchodzi do środka i już nigdy nie wychodzi... - Daj spokój Fretko - uspokoiła ją dziewczyna i weszła do środka. Za nią wszedł Ferb i Penny. Po chwili namysłu weszła i Fretka. Dzieci znalazły się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nagle drzwi za ich plecami zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, a z sufit spadła na nich olbrzymia metalowa klatka. Wtem zapaliły się światła rażąc więźniów w oczy, a zewsząd dał się słyszeć przeraźliwy śmiech. W blasku reflektorów bohaterowie dostrzegli zarys dwóch postacie. Jedna była wysoka i szczupła, a druga niska i kudłata. - Błahahahahah!!! Nareszcie po tylu latach!... Zaraz kim wy jesteście? Światła przygasły. Teraz dzieci mogły wszystko wyraźnie zobaczyć. Znajdowali się w olbrzymim laboratorium. Dookoła otaczały ich różne przedziwne wynalazki. W szafkach stojących pod ścianą znajdowały się przeróżne związki chemiczne. Przed nimi wisiał olbrzymi monitor, a na półce pod nim stało pudło z narzędziami. Przed klatką stał wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w kitel. Pod spodem miał koszule z krawatem i spodnie zaprasowane w kancik. Czarne włosy miał równo przedzielone przedziałkiem i mocno przylizane. Na olbrzymim nosie miał wielkie okulary, a na rękach białe rękawiczki. W dłoni trzymał kubek z kawą. Wyglądał bardzo schludnie i czysto, trochę za bardzo. Obok niego stało jego zupełne przeciwieństwo. Nastoletni chłopak z mocno rozczochranymi, blond włosami i masą piegów na twarzy. Zieloną koszule miał powyciąganą i nierówno zapiętą, a czerwone spodnie całe były pogniecione i poplamione. - Oto samo mogę zapytać pana! - wykrzyknęła rozgniewana Fretka, tracąc resztki cierpliwości i opanowania (jak by je kiedykolwiek miała). - Kim pan jest? Gdzie my jesteśmy? I dlaczego zostaliśmy uwięzieni w tej klatce?! Na jej pytanie, a raczej wrzask, odpowiedział niski chłopak stojący z lewej strony przylizanego faceta. - To jest doktor Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV, ale ja mówię na niego po prostu doktor "GU". Łatwiej wymówić i zapamiętać. - Larrry! - wykrzyknął przylizany gostek, nazwany doktorem GU. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał! I może ubrał byś się jakoś przyzwoicie! - Ja jestem zły - oznajmił blondyn. - Ale to nie znaczy, że masz się źle ubierać. Wyglądasz jak kulawy szympans z rynsztoku. - Spoko doktorku - uspokoił go Larry i przedstawił się. - Ja jestem Larry Stevenson i jestem na stażu u doktora GU. - Larrry! - znów upomniał stażystę Ludwik. - Lepiej zrób mi drugą kawę bo ta mi całkiem wystygła. GU-GU podał Larremu kubek z kawą. Chłopak chwycił go i zniknął z pola widzenia. - W odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie młoda damo - zaczął Gugu-jakmutam. - Znajdujecie się w moim ukrytym laboratorium, a zamknąłem was w tej klatce, gdyż spodziewałem się kogoś innego. Mojego odwiecznego wroga. Istotę, która od lat nie daje mi spać po nocach, która budzi mój wstręt i obrzydzenie. Istotę tak niegodziwą i podłą, że na samo jego wspomnienie, aż dygoce z wściekłości. Kogoś kto spowodował moją klęskę, przez co zmusił mnie do ukrywania się w mrokach tego lasu! Agencie P! Moja zemsta jest bliska! - wykrzyknął doktor GU, uniósł pięść w górę i wpatrzył się w dal. Fretka spojrzała na swych towarzyszy i dała im do zrozumienia, iż uważa doktorka za lekko mówiąc, niepoczytalnego. - Momencik - odezwała się w końcu wyrywając GU z transu. - Więc został pan pokonany przez jakiegoś Agenta P? A co pan robił, że ten Agent P chciał pana powstrzymać? - Nic wielkiego - odparł zdawkowo Gugungtenpruljungingen. - Chciałem jedynie zawładnąć światem. Fretka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ustalmy coś, pan jest ten zły? - zapytała. - Zło to pojęcie względne - odparł doktor z powagą. - Ale jeśli miałbym się określić, tak jestem zły. - To wiele wyjaśnia... Podczas gdy Fretka odwracała uwagę doktora GU, Danny zajęła się czymś innym. Stała przy kratach plecami zasłaniając Penny, która laserkiem robiła dziurę w pułapce. W końcu Agentce udało się wyciąć kraty i wydostać się na zewnątrz. Potem cichutko wyślizgnęła się z laboratorium. - Więc pan nas tu ściągnął, bo myślał, że ktoś z nas to ten cały Agent P? - upewniła się Fretka, gdy Ludwik skończył swój długi monolog o tym jak przez lata obmyślał sposób zemsty na swym nemezis. - Tak - odparł mężczyzna kiwając głową. - To znaczy ja wiem, że był wśród was Agent P. Inaczej mój Laser Ściągający nie sprowadził by was do mnie. Hej ty tam! Co robisz? - doktor GU zwrócił się do Danny. Dziewczyna pospiesznie odwróciła uwagę od dziury w pułapce. - Nic - odparła. - Ja tylko... Czy to najnowszy telewizor z wytwórni EmoAple? - brązowowłosa wskazała na urządzenie wiszące na ścianie. - Tak... - przytaknął czarnowłosy. - Już sporo mnie kosztował. Tu jednak jest mi prawie zbędny. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, zamontowałem antenę, która zakłóca wszelkie przekazy satelitarne. Wszystko po to by mnie nie namierzono. W telewizji oglądam jedynie filmy z odtwarzacza VHS - dodał. - Och, gdzie jest Larrry z moją kawą?! - Już idę doktorze! - wykrzyknął stażysta zza kuchennych drzwi. Po chwili wbiegł do laboratorium z kubkiem parującej kawy. Tuż przed doktorem GU zahaczył nogą o wystający kabel i wylał całą zawartość kubka na doktora Gugungtenpruljungingena. - Larrry! - oburzył się Ludwik. - Przepraszam doktorze! - wykrzyknął chłopak. - Zaraz to wytrę! Larry podbiegł do Ludwika i zaczął go wycierać swoją koszulą. Doktor z przerażenia zaczął cofać się i krzyczeć bardzo piskliwym głosem. - Nie! Nie! Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie tykaj! - GU-GU odgonił swojego stażystę. - Larrry przypilnuj więźniów, a ja pójdę się przebrać. Trudno w dzisiejszych czasach o dobrego asystenta. Doktor GU odszedł zostawiając Larrego sam na sam z więźniami. Chłopak spojrzał przerażony na gości. - Cześć... - przywitał się nieśmiało unosząc dłoń. - Cześć Larry... - odparły melancholijnie dziewczyny, Ferb jedynie skinął głową. Gdy Larry obrócił się do nich bokiem, Danny dostrzegła pęk kluczy przyczepiony do jego paska. Dziewczyna podeszła do krat i wpatrzyła się w klucze, jak kot w mysz. "Któryś z pewnością otwiera tę celę." pomyślała. "Gdyby tylko ten gostek stanął trochą bliżej mogła bym je dosięgnąć. Nawet by się nie zorientował." Fretka nudząc się ogromnie zajęła się rozmową z Larrym. - Hej Larry! Więc.. jesteś giermkiem doktora GU? - zapytała. - Nie giermkiem, tylko asystentem - poprawił ją chłopak ważnym tonem. - Giermek, asystent, co za różnica? - odparła dziewczyna wzruszając rękoma. - Zasadnicza - odparł oburzony blondyn. - Więc jako ten asystent, czym się zajmujesz? - drążyła rudowłosa. - Mnie, jako asystentowi doktora GU, powierzane są najodpowiedzialniejsze zadania - odparł Larry ważnym tonem. - Takie jak noszenie kawy doktorowi GU, odbieranie prania doktora GU, sprzątanie w pracowni doktora GU, pielęgnowanie ogródka doktora GU, robienie obiadu doktorowi GU, pilnowanie więźniów doktora GU... - A jednak się myliłam - przerwała mu w końcu Fretka. - Jesteś sługusem doktora GU. Larry spojrzał na dziewczynę oburzony i wypalił. - Ja przynajmniej zostanę kimś! Będę najgorszym naukowcem na świecie, a ty? Kim ty zostaniesz? Nikim! Nie masz przed sobą żadnych perspektyw! Żadnego życiowego celu! - A niby skąd to wiesz - zapytał Fretka. - To widać! - wykrzyknął chłopak zakładając ręce na piersi. - To cię zaskoczę bo się mylisz! Mam życiowy cel! Moim życiowym celem jest przyłapanie moich młodszych braci! - Ooo! Ale cel! - przedrzeźniał ją Larry. - Lepszy mój cel, niż twój cel! - zawołała Fretka. - I kim zostaniesz jak już ich przyłapiesz? - Najpierw muszę ich przyłapać, a nie wychodzi mi to najlepiej... - O doskonale to widać. Desperacja, aż zionie z twoich oczu! - Szkoda, że ty zanim staniesz się tym super złym naukowcem musisz być sługusem u jakiegoś szalonego doktorka! I kto tu jest zdesperowany?! Po tej dość ostrej wymianie zdań zapadła cisza. Nagle przerwała ją Danny. - Musze skorzystać z toalety - oświadczyła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na brązowowłosą zaskoczeni nagłą zmianą tematu. - Musze iść do toalety - powtórzyła dziewczynka. - Nie mogę cie wypuścić - odparł poważnie Larry. - Doktor GU wkurzyłby się gdybym wypuścił jego więźnia do toalety, a ten był by mi uciekł. - Ja muszę siku - oznajmiła zdecydowanie jedenastolatka. - Ciekawe jak doktor GU zareaguje na mokrą plamę na środku jego laboratorium, bo to właśnie się stanie jeśli zaraz nie wypuścisz mnie do toalety! - zawołała. Larry zagryzł wargi i rozejrzał się dookoła. Następnie podszedł do klatki by wypuścić Danny. Wcześniej jednak związał jej ręce. Dziewczyna wyszła z pułapki, a Larry zamknął za nią cele i poprowadził do toalety. - Tylko nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek - odezwał się znikając za drzwiami łazienki. - Mam czarny pas w taekwondo. Ferb i Fretka zostali sami. Nagle Fretka zdała sobie sprawę, że kogoś jej brakuje. - Hey, gdzie jest Penny? Część 5 Penny biegła przez las. Dziobaczka z ledwością mogła oddychać jednak gnała nadal przed siebie. Musiała ostrzec Perry i zatrzymać jakoś Izabelę i Phineasa, by nie zbliżali się do leśnego domu. Nagle dostrzegła ich. Stali nad rzeką w miejscu, gdzie wczoraj Ferb i reszta rozbili obóz. Rozmawiali o czymś. Phineas podtrzymywał Izabelę, stojącą na jednej nodze. Perry stał przy Phineasu i wydawał się jak zwykle być jedynie zwykłym dziobakiem. Penny podeszła bliżej by przysłuchać się ich rozmowie. - Na pewno tu byli - mówił Phineas. - Wszędzie rozpoznam szałas roboty Ferba, a na brzegu rzeki widziałem odciski łapek dziobaka. Pewnie Penny. - Na pewno spędzili tu noc i rano ruszyli dalej. Nie widzę tu śladów walki. Więc chyba ich nikt nie napadł - powiedziała Izabela. - Pewnie nie - przyznał jej racje Phineas. - Może Fretka zobaczyła swoje odbicie w lusterku po porannej pobudce i się przeraziła - zażartował. - Tak albo zaatakowała ją mrówka - dodała Izabela. Dzieci zaczęły się śmiać. Potem oboje zaczęli wymyślać różne dziwne powody, dla których Fretka obudziła ich rano krzykiem. Penny skorzystała z okazji i zaterkotała. Perry rozejrzał się dookoła. Zaskoczony dostrzegł pod drzewem samicę. Dziobak wycofał się ukradkiem do partnerki. Obaj Agenci schowali się za drzewem. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Perry szeptem. - Leśny dom, pułapka, dzieci w niewoli, doktor GU i Larry, zemsta na Agencie P - zaczęła paplać Penny. - Po kolei, bo nic nie rozumiem - przerwał jej dziobak. - Razem z moją ekipą doszliśmy do tej pseudo stacji przekaźnikowej - zaczęła opowiadać Penny. - Okazało się, że mieszka tam jakiś zły naukowiec doktor Gugungten-jakiś-tam, znany też jako doktor GU. - Doktor Gugungtenpruljungingen? - zdumiał się Perry. - Tak właśnie on. Zamknął nas w klatce i zaczął coś nawijać. Danny kazała mi cię ostrzec, więc przybiegłam jak najszybciej. - Doktor Gugungtenpruljungingen? - powtórzył Perry z lekkim niedowierzaniem i wyraźnym strachem. Przez jego głowę przetoczyły się wspomnienia, mimo że minęło wiele lat nadal były wyraźne i ostre. Perry znajduje się na szczycie stromego urwiska. Doktor GU stoi nad nim i zanosi się okrutnym śmiechem bliski pokonania swego wroga i osiągnięcia upragnionego celu. Mierzy w niego swym Dezintegratorem. Doktor strzela. Promień zagłady o włos mija dziobaka i trafia w głaz nieopodal. GU znów przymierza się do strzału. W ostatniej chwili jakaś niewyraźna postać podbiega i wytraca mu broń z ręki. Potem ta sama postać upada ugodzona przez Gugungtenpruljungingena nożem. Jednak ta chwila nieuwagi ze strony Ludwika wystarczyła by Perry zdołał zebrać się w sobie i dźwignąć swe obolałe ciało. Dziobak rzuca się na złoczyńce i spycha z urwiska. GU powoli spada w dół w ciemną otchłań wąwozu. Perry patrzy na te znienawidzoną twarz z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej odległą. Nagle słyszy za sobą cichy jęk bólu. Odwraca się i dostrzega swego wybawiciela. Cały jest we krwi. Perry podbiega do niego i dźwiga jego omdlałe ciało. Musi go uratować. Za wszelką cenę musi go ocalić... Tyle dla niego znaczy... Po mimo własnego bólu i cierpienia powoli prowadzi postać ku oślepiającemu światłu, które z każdą chwilą robi się coraz większe i większe, aż w końcu obu ich pochłania. Z retrospekcji, dziobaka wyrwała jego partnerka. - Perry wróć do nas! - powiedział potrząsając partnerem i uderzając go w dziób otwarta łapą. - Skąd znasz tego doktora GU? - On był moim nemezis - odparł Perry rozmasowując dziób. - Ale go pokonałem. Pokrzyżowałem jego plany zawładnięcia światem. Alllee... to nie możliwe on zginął... Byłem pewny, że zginął, że nie przeżył tego upadku... - Jest żywy i świetnie się miewa - oznajmiła Penny lekko histerycznym głosem. - Najwyraźniej cudem udało mu się ocalać. Co teraz zrobimy? - zapytała. - Musimy uratować Ferba i Danny - oznajmił zdecydowanie dziobak. - I Fretkę - przypomniała Penny. - Ta... Fretkę też... - dodał z nieco mniejszym zdecydowanie. - I nie możemy mieszać w to Phineasa i Izabeli. - Jak mamy to zrobić nie ujawniając się? - Tę kwestie zostaw mi. Mam pewien plan. Perry zniknął na kilkanaście minut, potem wrócił do Phineasa i Izabeli. Phineas zdążył zauważyć już zniknięcie dziobaka i zaczął się niepokoić. - Perry gdzie byłeś? Dziobak zaczął zwracać na siebie uwagę czerwonowłosego. - Co jest Perry? Czerwonowłosy nachylił się by pogłaskać dziobaka ten jednak wyślizgnął się mu z rąk i usiekł w krzaki. Phineas i Izabela ruszyli za nim w pogoń. Izabela z powodu złamanej nogi trochę opóźniała pościg. Dziobakł biegł pilnując jednak by dzieci nie straciły go z oczu. Odciągał ich coraz bardziej od leśnego domku. Po kilku minutach dzieci wbiegły na niewielką polanę. Perry stał przed nimi. - Grrr... - zaterkotał. - Perry tylko spokojnie... - poprosił Phineas i ruszył ku niemu z Izabelą uwieszoną na jego szyi. Szedł wolno w obawie, że dziobak znów da dyla. Nie mylił się. Dzieci nie zdołały nawet się do niego zbliżyć, gdy Perry wskoczył w gęste krzaki. Phineas chciał za nim ruszyć, jednak nagle razem z Izabelą został uwięziony w sieci i poderwani do góry na piętnaście stóp. Shapiro przerażona przywarła do przyjaciela. Nie śmiała się ruszyć w obawie, że sieć zaraz pęknie. Ta jednak była mocna. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał w dół dostrzegł Perry. Agent patrzył na nich wiszących, zadowolony ze swojej roboty. - Hej Perry! Pomóż? - zwołał chłopiec niepewnie. - Phineas to dziobak - uświadomiła mu czarnowłosa. - Wiem... - powiedział zrezygnowany chłopak. - To co teraz zrobimy? - zapytała Izabela trzymając się kurczowo koszulki przyjaciela. - W twoim plecaku widziałem scyzoryk, moglibyśmy rozciąć tę sieć, ale i tak pozostaje kwestia wysokości. - Ta, nie kręci mnie spadanie z pięciu metrów - przyznała dziewczyna. Perry odszedł zostawiając Phineasa i Izabelę pogrążonych w rozmyślaniu o tym jak się wydostać z pułapki. Za drzewem spotkał Penny. - I to jest ten twój plan? - zapytała samica wskazując na dzieci uwięzione w pułapce. - A masz lepszy? - zapytał Perry. Penny pokręciła głową. - To da nam czas na uratowanie Ferba i reszty. - Masz racje - przyznała w końcu Agentka. - Chodźmy. Dziobaki biegiem udały się w kierunku leśnego domu. ---- Fretka nudziła się potężnie. Danny wyszła do toalety razem z Larrym dobrych kilka minut temu i jak dotąd jeszcze nie wróciła, więc Fretka nie miała się z kim kłócić. - No ile można robić siku! - wykrzyknęła zniecierpliwiona. Ferb spojrzał na siostrę zaskoczony nagłym wybuchem. Chodź w sumie nie powinno go to już dziwić. Nagle, zza drzwi za którymi zniknęli Danny i Larry, dobiegły jakieś dziwne hałasy. Po chwili drzwi rozwarły się i do laboratorium wbiegła Danny. Ręce miała rozwiązane, a w dłoni ściskała pęk kluczy. - Fretka łap! - krzyknęła brązowowłosa i rzuciła Fretce klucze. Oszołomiona nastolatka złapała je odruchowo. - Danny? Ale jak ty tak? - zdumiała się. - Nie ma czasu. Otwórz klatkę - powiedział Danny. Sama podbiegła do półki na której stały narzędzia. Chwyciła pudło i zaniosła Ferbowi. Fretka otworzyła klatkę i wyszła na zewnątrz, za nią wyszedł jej brat. Danny podała, równie zszokowanemu jak Fretka, Ferbowi skrzynkę z narzędziami. - Dasz sobie z tym radę?? - zapytała przyjaciela, gdy ten ugiął się pod ciężarem pudełka. Ferb skinął głową. Narzędzia były pieruńsko ciężkie, jednak nie wypadało okazywać słabości przy dziewczynie, która mu się podobała. Nagle z za drzwi wybiegł Larry. Cały był przemoczony i owinięty papierem toaletowym. Na szyi miał deskę klozetową, a w ręku trzymał przepychacz do toalety. Ferb i Fretka spojrzeli na chłopaka zdumieni. Larry skupił swe spojrzenie na Danielli. - Tyy... - wyszeptał groźnie i ruszył w kierunku brązowowłosej z przepychaczem w pogotowiu. - Idźcie - powiedział dziewczyna nie spuszczając Larrego z oczu. - Ja was dogonię. - Ale Danny... - zaczęła Fretka. - Danny - odezwał się Ferb. - Idźcie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i w ostatniej chwili zgrabnie uniknęła ciosu przepychaczem. Danny ruszyła na Larrego. Chłopak podbiegł do komputera i nacisnął różowy przycisk "WCISKAĆ TYLKO W PRZYPATKU GDY LARRRY NIE DOPILNUJE WIĘŹNIÓW I CI UCIEKNĄ". Po chwili pojawił się tuzin robotów przypominających olbrzymie goryle. - Brać ich! - krzyknął blondyn. Goryle rzuciły się na zbiegłych więźniów. Trzeba przyznać, że jak na goryle, a tym bardziej robo-goryle poruszały się dość zwinnie i szybko. - Uciekajcie - zawołała Danny. Dziewczyna powstrzymała dwa roboty przed pojmaniem Fretki i Ferba. Wykonała przy tym niezły pokaz ciosów, który sprawił, że Ferb oniemiał. Fredka popchnęła go lekko w stronę drzwi. Chłopak ruszył z miejsca i razem z siostrą opuścił laboratorium. Oboje zaczęli biec w stronę, z której dziś rano przyszli. Danny w tym czasie zajęła się robotami. Po kilku minutach wszystkie dwanaście sztuk robo-ryli zostało pokonanych. Po ziemi walały się ich części i resztki oleju, które wyglądały trochę jak krew. Danny stała dysząc ciężko. Larry wyglądał na zaskoczonego zdolnościami jedenastolatki. - Ale jak... Jak ty je pokonałaś? - zapytał zszokowany. Dziewczyna nie zdołała jednak odpowiedzieć. Do laboratorium wszedł GU-GU. W pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegł pobojowiska, jednak gdy poślizgną się na kałuży oleju i przejechał na tyłku wzdłuż laboratorium dotarło do niego, że coś jest nie tak. Mężczyzna wstał pospiesznie z ziemi i rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. - Doktorze ja wyjaśnię... - zaczął Larry na widok wściekłości malującej się na twarzy swego mentora. - Larrrryyyyy!!! - wykrzyknął wściekły doktor. - Ty już lepiej nic nie wyjaśniaj! Bierz ją! - zawołał wskazując na Danny. Larry spojrzał z przerażeniem na ledwo żywą Daniellę. Przełknął głośno ślinę i ruszył w jej kierunku, by ją pojmać. Dziewczyna uniknęła go zręcznie, nie miała siły walczyć. - Ty nie baw się z nią tylko ją złap zanim i ona ucieknie! - wykrzyknął GU. Larremu krzyki jego szefa wcale nie pomagały. W końcu udało się mu jednak złapać Danny z tyłu za rękę. Chłopak wykręcił jej dłoń do tyłu, na co dziewczyna syknęła z bólu. - Ha ha ha ha! - wybuchną Ludwik psychodelicznym śmiechem. - No masz mnie, gratuluję - odezwała się Danny z sarkazmem. - Udało ci się schwytać jedenastolatkę. I co teraz? Po tych słowach Gugungtenpruljungingenowi zrzedła nieco mina. Sekundę później do laboratorium wtargnęły dwie seledynowe postaci. Perry i Penny. Gdy tylko doktor GU dostrzegł Agenta P uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. - Witaj Agencie P... Po tylu latach znów się spotykamy. - Grrryyy... Część 6 Ferb i Fretka biegli przez las ile sił w nogach. W końcu po kilku minutach zatrzymali się pod drzewem. Byli bardzo zmęczeni i ciężko oddychali. Zwłaszcza Ferb, który prócz ciężkiego plecaka dźwigał jeszcze cięższą skrzynkę z narzędziami. Zielonowłosy spojrzał za siebie. Zdjął plecak i zwrócił się do siostry. - Trzymaj - powiedział podając jej torbę i skrzynkę. - Odszukasz resztę i dasz to Phineasowi, on będzie wiedział co z tym zrobić. - A ty dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Fretka biorąc od brata bagaż. - Wrócę po Danny - oświadczył zielonowłosy ze zdecydowaniem. - Ferb nie możesz - zawołała natychmiast rudowłosa. - Ten GU to jakiś pomyleniec. Jeszcze zrobi ci krzywdę. - Muszę iść pomóc Danny - powiedział Ferb nie zwracając uwagi na protesty siostry. - Ferb nie. Jestem twoją starszą siostrą i masz mnie się słuchać... - Nie - przerwał jej chłopak zdecydowanie. - Wrócisz do Phineasa i dasz mu narzędzia. Zbudujecie razem Teleport. Jeśli do tego czasu ja i Danny nie wrócimy, pójdziecie po pomoc i wrócicie po nas. - Ale... - zaczęła rudowłosa, widząc jednak zdecydowanie w oczach brata zamilkła i tylko skinęła głową. Założyła plecak i ruszyła przed siebie. Ferb ruszył biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku. ---- Perry ruszył na złoczyńce. Drogę zagrodził mu jednak nowy tuzin robotów. Wspólnie z Penny starali się je pokonać jednak co chwila napływały nowe. W końcu oba dziobaki opadły z sił i zostały schwytane. GU-GU zmierzył Perry srogim spojrzeniem. - Myślałeś, że i tym razem dasz mi radę? - zapytał cichym, jadowitym głosem. - Myliłeś się Agencie P. - Doktorze? - odezwał się Larry nadal przytrzymując Daniellę. - Agencie P poznaj mojego asystenta-stażystę Larrrego - Ludwik przedstawił stażystę swemu nemezis. - Miło mi cie w końcu poznać Agencie P - odparł Larry. - Doktor GU wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. W zasadzie on mówił tylko o tobie. - Postanowiłem sprawić sobie asystenta takiego jak ma Major Monogram - oświadczył GU. - Ta, i płaci mi też tyle samo - dodał blondyn. - Dość już tego spoufalania! O co chodzi Larrry? - Doktorze co z tą dwójką która uciekła? - zapytał Larry pełnym winy głosem. - Zostaw ich w spokoju - odparł mężczyzna i machnął na nich ręką. - Niech uciekają. Najważniejsze, że Agent P został schwytany. Ludwik popatrzył po uwięzionych w potrzasku dziobakach i Danny. - Zabrać je - odezwał w końcu wskazując na szamocącą się Penny i ledwo żywą Daniellę. - Czas rozpocząć fazę drugą mojej zemsty - powiedział groźnym szeptem. Larry i roboty trzymające Penny, wrzucili swe zakładniczki do metalowej celi i zamknęły je wielkimi stalowymi drzwiami. Perry natomiast rozkazano przykuć do ściany. Dziobak walczył dzielnie jednak nie zdołał oswobodzić się z robotycznego uścisku. GU podszedł do Agenta P. - Nim cię poznałem, moje życie było proste. Miałem jeden jasny cel. Chciałem zawładnąć światem. Jednak po tym, co zdarzyło się trzy lata temu, moje plany uległy zmianie. Celem życia stało się coś zupełnie innego, a mianowicie, zemsta... Pragnę zemścić się na tobie Agencie P. Na tobie, na O.W.C.A. i zniszczę każdego kto stanie mi na drodze. Tu GU-GU spojrzał na cele w której nadal była uwięziona Penny wraz z Danny. Nagle do laboratorium wtargnął Ferb. Chłopak stanął oniemiały zapatrzywszy się na tę zadziwiającą scenę. Perry w kapeluszu przywiązany do ściany, był dla niego dość niecodziennym widokiem. - Widzę, że jeden z naszych małych przyjaciół postanowił sam wrócić. Widzisz Larrry, a ty tak się martwiłeś... Ferb został otoczony przez robo-ryle. Mimo grozy sytuacji w jakiej znalazł się zielonowłosy, chłopak trzymał się dzielnie. - Gdzie jest moja przyjaciółka!? - zawołał. - I dlaczego przywiązałeś mojego dziobaka do ściany?! GU zamrugał i zapytał zaskoczony. - Twojego dziobaka? - Tak - odparł zdecydowanie Ferb. - Więc Agent P to twój zwierzak? Upewnił się GU-GU uśmiechając się złowrogo. Perry zaczął przecząco kręcić głową. - Co? Jaki to Agent P? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy patrząc na dziobaka. - Ha ha ha ha! - zaśmiał się Ludwik złowrogo i znów zwrócił się do swojego nemezis. - Teraz już wszystko rozumiem Agencie. To musieli być twoi właściciele! Tak, a ta mała to pewnie właścicielka tej namiastki Agenta jaką jest tamta samica. A nawiasem od kiedy do O.W.C.A. przyjmują dziewczyny? - Grr... - zaterkotał rozzłoszczony dziobak. Ferb nic z tego nie rozumiał. Gapił się tępo na Ludwika co jakiś czas zerkając na Perry. Ludzio chodził w te i z powrotem zastanawiając się na głos, i uśmiechając się sam do siebie. - A gdyby tak...? No sam nie wiem... A może... W końcu zwrócił się do swojego zwierzęcego więźnia. - Cóż Agencie P, wygląda na to, że mój plan zemsty ulegnie drobnemu retuszowi... Dlaczego sam masz cierpieć? Więcej bólu sprawi męka bliskich ci osób. Oczy Perry powiększyły się z przerażenia. Dziobak zaczął się gwałtownie szamotać. - Brać chłopaka! Roboty otaczające Ferba zaczęły powoli zacieśniać krąg i wyciągać swe metalowe ramiona by pochwycić chłopaka. Wtem wielkie metalowe drzwi zamykające cele Penny i Danielli upadły z hukiem na podłogę. Danny za pomocą swego podręcznego laserka, który zawsze miała przy sobie, wycięła w nim zawiasy. Obie dziewczyny wyszły z więzienia i w jednej chwili zorientowały się w sytuacji. Penny rzuciła się na pomoc Ferbowi. Danny pobiegła by uwolnić Perry, została jednak schwytana przez Gugungtenpruljungingena. Dziewczyna nie była w stanie się oswobodzić. Penny zręcznie pokonała roboty usiłujące pojmać Ferba, potem stanęła osłaniając go sobą. - Nie waż się go skrzywdzić... - zaterkotała, a Modulator Mowy przełożył jej terkot na ludzki. Ludwik jednak nadal ściskał Danny w śmiertelnym uścisku. Brązowowłosej powoli zaczynało brakować powietrza. - Radzę ci się poddać "AGENTKO", albo twoja przyjaciółka wyzionie ducha - zawołał. Penny powoli opuściła łapki. Larry podbiegł i schwycił dziobaczke z tyłu. GU zelżył uścisk. Daniella znów mogła oddychać. Ludwik puścił dziewczynę, a ta omdlała osunęła się na podłogę. Penny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z przerażeniem w obawie, że jedenastolatka nie żyje. GU-GU dostrzegł jej wzrok i powiedział spokojnie z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Żyje... Póki co... Potem spojrzał na Ferba. Zielonowłosy stał oniemiały z przerażenia. Mężczyzna podszedł do chłopca i chwycił go z przodu za koszulkę. Podniósł do góry i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. - Grryy... - Perry zaterkotał z przerażenia. Ludzio uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Spokojnie Agencie P. Nic mu nie zrobię. Na razie... Ferb przełknął głośno ślinę. GU-GU cisnął chłopcem o podłogę i zwrócił się do Larrego. - Zlikwiduj te dwie. Niech nam więcej nie wadzą. Lary spojrzał z przerażeniem na Penny i nadal nieprzytomną Daniellę. Po chwili wziął się w garść i z zawziętą miną poprowadził Penny ku drzwiom prowadzącym do biura doktora GU. Perry znów zaczął się wyrywać. W jego oczach po woli zaczęły błyszczeć łzy bezsilności. Nie mógł się uwolnić. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Nagle Danny podniosła się z ziemi i stanęła na chwiejnych nogach. GU spojrzał na dziewczynę z rozbawieniem. - Jeszcze ci mało? - Tak- odparła cicho dziewczyna i zacisnęła pięści. - Ferb łap! - dziewczyna rzuciła przyjacielowi swój kieszonkowy laser, sama pochwyciła rzucony na ziemię przepychacz i stanęła z nim w szranki z doktorem GU. Zielonowłosy nie do końca wiedział co ma z nim zrobić. Dopiero, gdy spojrzał na Perry zrozumiał. Podbiegł prędko do dziobaka i uwolnił go z łańcuchów którymi przykuty był do ściany. Nareszcie Perry znów był wolny. Dziobak uścisnął krótko Ferba i pobiegł z nim ku wyjściu. Zielonowłosy chciał pomóc Danny, jednak Agent ciągnął go stanowczo za sobą. Oboje wybiegli z leśnego domu. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi. Danny zmagała się z Ludwikiem. Trzeba przyznać, że ich potyczka była dość widowiskowa. Nagle z za drzwi prowadzących do biura wyleciał Larry. Dosłownie wyleciał. Przeleciał przez całe laboratorium i wypadł przez okno, rozbijając je przy tym. Penny wyskoczyła z biura. Gdy tylko ujrzała swoją przyjaciółkę pojedynkującą się z GU podbiegła by jej pomóc. Stanęła obok dziewczyny naprzeciw GU. Mężczyzna wiedział, że w pojedynkę nie da sobie rady z obiema nieprzyjaciółkami. Czarnowłosy powoli zaczął cofać się w stronę panelu sterowniczego. Gdy tylko się odwrócił ujrzał przed sobą Agenta P. Dziobak stał z rękami na biodrach i patrzył na GU groźnie. Doktor również zapatrzył się w swojego wroga. - Taki z ciebie chojrak Agencie P? Boisz się, że sam nie dasz sobie rady? Perry dał znak swym towarzyszką by się odsunęły. Penny delikatnie cofnęła Danny łapą. Dobrze rozumiała zamiary partnera. To była jego walka. Dziobak poprawił sobie kapelusz. Pojedynek się rozpoczął. Penny chwyciła Daniellę za rękę. Miała zamiar ją stąd wyprowadzić. Brązowowłosa jednak wyrwała się dziobaczce i podbiegła do panelu sterowniczego. Wystarczyło kilka kliknięć by dziewczynie udało się włamać do systemu. W laboratorium rozbrzmiał zimny kobiecy głos "ZAKŁÓCANIE FAL ELEKTROMAGNETYCZNYCH PRZERWANE, OCHRONNA POWŁOKA WYŁĄCZONA." Penny spojrzała z duma na swoją właścicielkę. Po chwili obie ruszyły w kierunku wyjścia. Część 7 Perry poprowadził Ferba w dół wzgórza. Gdy dziobak w końcu stwierdził, że są w odpowiedniej odległości puścił chłopca i dał znak by został. Sam ruszył w drogę powrotną. Nagle Ferb dostrzegł coś niedużego i kudłatego toczącego się ze wzniesienia. Chłopiec cofnął się o krok i uderzył w drzewo. Okazało się jednak, że był to tylko Larry. Blondyn zatrzymał się na olbrzymim krzaku. Po chwili podniósł się i otrząsnął, jak pies z wody. Ferb gapił się na niego zszokowany, póki coś nie odwróciło jego uwagi. Zielonowłosy odwrócił się na dźwięk łamanej gałązki, miał nadzieje, że to ktoś z jego towarzyszy. Okazało się jednak, że była to zwykła, ruda wiewiórka. Gdy Ferb znów zwrócił głowę na Larrego, chłopaka już nie było. Zielonowłosy osunął się po drzewie na ziemie i usiadł cały roztrzęsiony. Przez głowę przelatywało mu tysiące myśli na minute. "Perry tajnym Agentem? Mówiąca Penny? Danny pojedynkująca się z groźnym typkiem?" Nie to było za wiele... "Zaraz, Danny pojedynkująca się z groźnym typkiem?!" Chłopak poderwał się na równe nogi i ruszył pod górkę, w kierunku domku. W głowie świtała mu tylko jedna myśl. Musiał pomóc Danny. Nagle wprost na niego wpadła brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Oboje przewrócili się i stoczyli ze wzgórza. W końcu zatrzymali się u jego podnóża. Ferb leżała na Danny. Chłopak gapił się na dziewczynę. Jedenastolatka odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Rozpoznawszy Ferba uśmiechnęła się z radości. Chłopak również się uśmiechnął. Pomógł przyjaciółce wstać. Gdy tylko dziewczyna stanęła na nogi, rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyje o mało co znów go nie przewracając. Oboje wtulili się w siebie. Danny z ulgą zamknęła oczy. Ferb trzymał ręce w jej gęstych, długich włosach. - Dobrze, że jesteś już bezpieczny i nic ci nie grozi - powiedział Shine, nie otwierając oczu. - Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest... Byłaś taka odważna i gdzie ty się nauczyłaś tak walczyć? - zapytał chłopak. - Długa historia - odparła krótko dziewczyna. Przyjaciele puścili się z objęć i spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Nagle Daniella zdała sobie sprawę, że kogoś jej brakuje. - Gdzie jest Penny? - zapytała rozglądając się dookoła. - Była tuż za mną. Tak mi się wydaje. Przez te włosy nic nie widziałam. - Nie widziałem jej - odparł chłopak. - Musiała pewnie wrócić, by pomóc Perry - odezwała się po chwili dziewczyna. Nagle Ferb coś sobie przypomniał i zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. - Danny co właściwie tam zaszło? - Przecież wiesz... Byłeś tam. - No tak, ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. Co to za GU? Jak to Perry Agentem? I dlaczego Penny mówi? Danny zaczerwieniła się. Nie miała pojęcia co mu odpowiedzieć. Była dobra w wymyślaniu ściem na poczekaniu, ale nie aż tak. W końcu stwierdziła, że zostaje jej jedno, prawda, jaka by ona nie była. Zebrała się w sobie, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła powoli objaśniać sytuacje. - Więc Ferb, Perry prowadzi podwójne życie i jest Tajnym Agentem, który na co dzień walczy ze złem. A z tego co wiem doktor GU był, a może i nadal jest jego nemezis, który pragnie się na nim zemścić. A Penny mówi dzięki Modulatorowi Mowy który dla niej zrobiłam, gdy dowiedziałam się, że ona też jest Tajną Agentką. - Więc ty o wszystkim wiedziałaś?! - wybuchnął zielonowłosy. - Tak, bo widzisz... - zaczęła dziewczyna. - I nie powiedziałaś mi, albo Phineasowi? I nie powiedziałaś mi?! Dlaczego? - Bo to tajemnica - oznajmiła Daniella. - Nikt nie ma prawa o tym wiedzieć, ani ty, ani ja... - Mimo to ty wiesz... - Dowiedziałam się o tym przez przypadek - odparła dziewczyna spuszczając wzrok z chłopaka. - W moje siódme urodziny. Miesiąc po przeprowadzce z Petersburga do Waszyngtonu. Rodzice oznajmili, że znów wyjeżdżamy. Właśnie gdy zaczynałam zawierać nowe znajomości, przyjaźnie... Znów musieliśmy się przenieść. Bardzo się zezłościłam i uciekłam z domu. Penny poszła ze mną, zawsze ze mną chodziła. Poszłam nad jezioro. Wtedy napadli na mnie jakieś zbiry. Nie wiem co by się stało gdyby nie Penny... Ona ujawniła się przede mną i uratowała. W pierwszej chwili przestraszyłam się, spróbowałam uciec, jednak potknęłam się. Wpadłam do wody. Penny wskoczyła za mną i uratowała mnie, bo widzisz ja nie potrafię pływać... Wyciągnęła mnie z wody i zaopiekowała się mną dopóki nie doszłam do siebie. Potem dała mi ulotkę ze swojej organizacji. Było tam napisane, że jeśli dowiedziałeś się, że twój zwierzak jest tajnym Agentem, to będziesz musiał się z nim rozstać. Prawdziwa tożsamość Agenta jest sekretem i jeśli zostanie odkryta zwierze zostanie przeniesione ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Mimo to Penny dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce się ze mną rozstawać i ja też nie chciałam się z nią żegnać. Zawarłyśmy umowę, że nikomu nie powiemy. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć o tym, że poznałam prawdę. Kilka tygodni później zrobiłam dla Penny Modulator Mowy, żebyśmy mogły ze sobą rozmawiać. To był mój pierwszy wynalazek, wcześniej nie chciałam iść w ślady taty. Od tamtego czasu Penny przez długi czas była moją jedyną przyjaciółką. Z nikim nie zawierałam bliższych znajomości. Do nikogo się nie przywiązywałam, bo sądziłam, że nie ma sensu zawierać z kimś przyjaźni wiedząc, że za chwile i tak będę musiała się z nim rozstać. Dopiero trzy lata później w Grandville Markus otworzył mi oczy. Ale wcześniej tylko Penny się dla mnie liczyła. Ona jedyna trwała przymnie, niezmienna. Była ze mną od szóstego roku życia. Od zawsze. Opiekowała się mną, nauczyła mnie walczyć. Dzięki niej pokochałam tworzenie wynalazków, sporty ekstremalne i rockendrol. Nadal jest najbliższą mi osobą. Danny zamilkła. Powoli podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na chłopaka. Oczy jej błyszczały. Po raz pierwszy to komuś opowiedziała. Chłopak patrzył na dziewczynę z powagą. Przez cały czas słuchał jej uważnie. - Zrozum Ferb... - wyszeptała brązowowłosa. - Gdybym powiedziała tobie lub komukolwiek innemu wszystko wyszło by na jaw. Zabrali by mi ją, a wam odebrano by Perry. - Rozumiem... - odparł cicho chłopak. Danny uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk tego słowa. Ferb podszedł do niej i delikatnie ujął jej ręce. Potem dotknął jej twarzy i powoli zaczął przybliżać ją do siebie. Oboje zamknęli oczy, ich usta były coraz bliżej... Nagle ze wzgórza dobiegł potężny huk wybuchu. Danny i Ferb spojrzeli natychmiast w tamtym kierunku. Na szczycie widać było potężne purpurowe płomienie. Ferb zamarł w przerażeniu, natomiast Danny biegła już ile sił w nogach w kierunku płomieni. Gdy dotarła na szczyt wzniesienia jej oczom ukazał się przerażający widok. Tam gdzie kilka minut temu znajdował się leśny dom była teraz jedna, wielka ruina. Wszystko dookoła płonęło. - Penny... - wyszeptała dziewczyna, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. - Penny! - krzyknęła i już miała wbiec w ogień, gdy w ostatniej chwili została powstrzymana przez Ferba. Chłopak chwycił ją mocno za rękę. Danny spróbowała się wyrwać, jednak nie była w stanie oswobodzić się z uścisku przyjaciela. Część 8 Ogień co jakiś czas wybuchał ku niebu. Daniella nadal szamotał się z Ferbem. - Puść! - Nie. Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Wszystko dookoła płonie, a te ruiny w każdej chwili mogą się zawalić. - Puść! - Danny nie. Danny wyrywała się jeszcze chwile, w końcu potknęła się o własną nogę i upadła na ziemię. Uspokoiła się. Siedziała teraz gapiąc się w ogień i czekając na coś, do końca sama nie wiedziała na co. Po policzkach z wolna ciekły jej łzy. Ferb również patrzył się na zgliszcza z nadzieją. Nagle chłopakowi zdało się, że coś usłyszał. Z ognia wyłoniły się dwie małe postaci. Jedna z nich podtrzymywała drugą. Danny przetarła twarz ręką, podniosła się na nogi i udała się w ich kierunku. Ferb ruszył za nią. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się tuż przed nimi, uklękła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Penny też się uśmiechnęła. Ferb przykucnął obok Danny. Wziął podtrzymywanego przez Penny Perry i ujął delikatnie w ramiona. Dziobak wyglądał okropnie. Kapelusz miał przypalony w kilku miejscach. Na całym ciele miał siniaki i drobne ranki. Mimo obrażeń uśmiechnął się i przytulił do właściciela. Penny wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Podobnie jak jej partner miała popalony kapelusz, a i w chuście było kilka dziur. Ona również była pokaleczona. Stała z założonymi łapkami i patrzyła na Ferba i Perry. Potem spojrzała na Danny. - Beczałaś... - stwierdziła lekko zachrypłym i tnącym się głosem. - Wcale nie... - zaprzeczyła Danny niezbyt przekonywająco. - Daj spokój, przecież widzę. Myślałaś, że już po nas co? Danny skinęła głową. Penny uśmiechnęła się. - No coś ty. Przecież bym cie nie zostawiła - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Co się stało z twoim głosem? - zapytała Danny. - Coś musiało się spaprać przez ten wybuch - oznajmiła dziobaczka wzruszając łapkami. - Jak do niego doszło? - wtrącił się Ferb. - No trochę z naszej winy - odparła Penny i zaczęła opowiadać. - Bujka przeniosła się do kuchni. Perry pchnął GU na butlę z gazem. Doktorek przewrócił ją i ona chyba pękła, gaz zaczął się ulatniać. Perry wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i kazał mi uciekać, ale go nie słuchałam. W końcu się zdenerwował i próbował mnie wyprowadzić. Wtedy GU wymierzył do nas miotacza ognia i wystrzelił. Wszystko w jednej chili wyleciało w powietrze. Na szczęści byliśmy z dala od epicentrum i nic poważniejszego się nam nie stało. - A co z GU? Czy on... - zaczęła Danny. - Grr... - odezwał się Perry. - Przeżył - oznajmiła Penny. - Widziałam jak ucieka do lasu gdy wygrzebywałam Perry z pod gruzów. - Grry... - oburzył się dziobak. - Spokojnie Perry - uspokoiła go partnera. - Złapiemy go. - Na pewno, ale później - oznajmiła Daniella. - Teraz musimy zabrać was do domu i zawieźć do weterynarza. - Grrr... - zaterkotał Perry z rozpaczą na co Penny wybuchnęła śmiechem. Potem Agent P pożyczył od Penny Modulator Mowy i zwrócił się do Ferba. - Danny ci powiedziała? - Tak i nie mam ci za złe, że mi nie powiedziałeś - odparł chłopiec. - Ciesze się, ale wiesz co się teraz stanie. Ty i Phineas będziecie bezpieczniejsi beze mnie. Teraz gdy GU wrócił może chcieć was wykorzystać, by się na mnie zemścić. Zwłaszcza, że wie o tobie. To nie jest Dundersztyc, z nim nie ma żartów - powiedział dziobak z powagą. - GU-sru i jaki Dundersztyc? Perry, ani ja, ani Phineas nie pozwolimy ci odejść! Nikomu nie powiemy. Możemy to trzymać w sekrecie jak Danny i Penny... - zaproponował chłopiec. - Ferb nie - przerwał mu stanowczo dziobak. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Lepiej będzie gdy was opuszczę - oświadczył ze smutkiem. Zdjął kapelusz i zaczął powoli schodzić ze zbocza. Po chwili Ferb, Danny i Penny ruszyli za nim. Gdy cała czwórka była już na dole Ferb znów wrócił do tematu. Wyprzedził Perry i zaczął iść tyłem. - Perry nie możesz nas zostawić! Jeśli nie przez wzgląd na mnie to na Phineasa nie możesz od nas odejść. Nic nie powiem Phineasowi, obiecuję. - Ferb tu już nie chodzi o to czy ty coś powiesz czy nie. Tu liczy się to, że póki przy was jestem jesteście zagrożeni! Nie darował bym sobie gdyby coś się wam stało... Nagle Ferb potknął się. W tej samej chwili zielony promień trafił chłopaka w głowę. Zielonowłosy upadł i na krótko stracił przytomność. ---- Fretka biegła ile sił w nogach. W końcu dotarła do miejsca w którym wczoraj obozowali. Nagle usłyszała głośne wołanie. - Pomocy! Jesteśmy tutaj! - Phineas nikt cie nie usłyszy. - Zawsze warto próbować. Fretka udała się w kierunku z którego dochodziło wołanie. Na drzewie 15 stóp nad ziemią ujrzała uwięzionych Phineasa i Izabelę. - Phineas, Izabela - powiedziała z ulgą Fretka. - Fretka? Izabelo to Fretka! - Widzę Phineas... - Jak się tam znaleźliście? - zdumiał się rudowłosa spoglądając w górę. - Więc goniliśmy Perry i wtedy, no tak jakoś, nas uwięziło - odparł Phineas. - Fretka pomóż nam zejść. Tylko ostrożnie! Izabela ma złamana nogę. Fretka rozejrzała się dookoła. Na pobliskim drzewie dostrzegła węzeł. Podeszła do niego i rozwiązała go, potem powoli opuściła dzieci na ziemię. Phineas wyplątał się z sieci po czym pomógł Izabeli. Otrzepał ją z ziemi i pomógł podejść do Fretki. - Dzięki - powiedział do siostry i posadził przyjaciółkę na wystającym pieńku. - Co się ci stało? - zapytała Fretka na widok pobandażowanej Shapiro. - Dłuższa historia - odparła czarnowłosa. - Opowiemy ci później. Powiedz lepiej gdzie są pozostali? - Oni... - zaczęła Fretka i opowiedziała pokrótce co się stało. - Ferb dał mi plecak i pobiegł pomóc Danny. Tu masz narzędzia. Powiedział, że będziesz wiedział co z tym zrobić. Fretka podała bratu torbę, a pudło z narzędziami rzuciła z ulgą do jego stup. Chłopak zerknął na swoje towarzyszki. - To jak? Zabieramy się do roboty? Dziewczyny skinęły głowami. Dzieci zabrały się do roboty. - Phineas jak połączyć toster z gofrownicą? - zapytała Fretka. - Musisz przykręcić gofrownice tym białym do tego metalowego w tosterze. Izabela skręcała właśnie blender z mikrofalą kiedy z mikrofali wyskoczył zielony promień i trafił Fretke w głowę. - Phineas jak połączyć toster z gofrownicą? - zapytała znów rudowłosa. - Mówiłem. Musisz przykręcić gofrownice tym białym do tego metalowego w tosterze. Z mikrofali znów wystrzelił promień, a Fretka znów zapytała - Phineas jak połączyć toster z gofrownicą? - Przecież ci powiedziałem, że musisz przykręcić gofrownice tym białym do tego metalowego w tosterze! Powiedział już trochę opryskliwie Phineas. Nagle z mikrofali znów wyskoczył promień, a Fretka znów dostała nim w głowę. Tym razem Phineas zauważył to. - Phineas jak... - zaczęła dziewczyna. - Przykręcić gofrownice tym białym do tego metalowego w tosterze - odparł Phineas machinalnie. Podszedł do Izabeli i powiedział. - Izabello nie tak. Zielony kabel z czarnym nie z czerwonym. Przez przypadek wygenerowałaś promień zapomnienia. - Och, przepraszam, nie wiedziałam - odparła Izabela i rozłączyła dwa złe kable, jednak nim to zrobiła kolejny zielony promień poleciał między drzewa. - Ups. Oby w nikogo nie trafił. Część 9 Gdy Ferb się ocknął dostrzegł nad sobą znajomą twarz. Danny klęczała nad nim i wpatrywała się w niego z oczekiwaniem. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała, gdy tylko chłopak otworzył oczy. Ferb pokręcił głową. - Co się stało? - zapytał. - Pamiętam tylko, że biegnę do tego leśnego domu, żeby ci pomóc, a potem film się mi urywa. Danny patrzyła na chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Serio? Nie kłamiesz? - zdumiała się szczerze. - Serio - odparł chłopak. - Dlaczego miał bym kłamać? Danny wzruszyła ramionami. Ferb podniósł się z ziemi. I rozejrzał dookoła. Nieopodal dostrzegł Perry i Penny, którzy na wieść, że Ferb niespodziewanie stracił pamięć, znów stali się bezrozumnymi zwierzętami. - Grry... - zaterkotał Perry. - Dlaczego one są takie poobijane? Co się stało? - zapytał zielonowłosy wskazując na dziobaki. Danny musiała wszystko szybko ułożyć w swojej głowie. Po chwili zaczęła bez najmniejszego zająknięcia. - Biegłeś i musiałeś potknąć się o ten wystający korzeń. Do końca nie wiem co się stało bo znalazłam cię kilka minut temu i próbowałam ocucić. - Aha. Dzięki. - Nie ma sprawy. - A dlaczego Perry i Penny tak wyglądają? - dopytywał się Ferb. - Penny była ze mną podczas wybuchu, a Perry napadły dzikie wiewiórki. - Wiewiórki?... Jakiego wybuchu?! - No bo widzisz - zaczęła Danny. - Okazało się, że ten GU miał nieszczelną instalacje gazową i dla tego miał tak pomieszane w głowie. W ostatniej chwili zdołaliśmy uciec z domu. Tuż przed wybuchem. Sekundę później, a było by po nas. GU razem z Larrym poszli w bliżej nieznanym mi kierunku. Larry powiedział, że zabierze GU do lekarza, żeby go zbadał i sprawdził czy ten gaz nie pomieszał mu w głowie na stałe. Ja z Penny poszłyśmy szukać ciebie i reszty. W drodze natknęłam się na Perry, którego zaatakowało stado wściekłych wiewiórek. Udało mi się je przegonić i zabrałam Perry. Potem natknęłam się na ciebie. Nic specjalnego - skończyła tworzyć swe kłamstwo i wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to co przed chwilą powiedziała, nie było dla niej niczym niezwykłym. Perry, aż otworzył dziób z zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewał się, że Danny w dziesięć sekund wymyśli coś takiego. Powiedziała to tak płynnie i wiarygodnie, że gdyby nie fakt, że znał prawdę byłby w to uwierzył. Kłamstwo trzymało się kupy i nikt nie mógł udowodnić, że było inaczej. Ferb patrzył na przyjaciółkę z lekkim niedowierzaniem i zaskoczeniem. - Mówisz, że Larry zaprowadził GU do doktora? - upewnił się. - No tak, tak powiedział, że zabierze GU do doktora - odparła pewnie dziewczyna. - Nie mogłaś zapytać go jak wydostać się z tego lasu? Skoro wiedział jak dojść do doktora, na pewno wiedział jak się stąd wydostać! - zawołał chłopak. Danny zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Wiesz co Ferb ja tu uciekam z eksplodującego budynku, ratuje twojego dziobaka przed chmarą rozwścieczonych wiewiórek i doprowadzam cię do stanu używalności, a ty unosisz się, bo nie spytałam Larrego o drogę?! - Danny zaczekaj, ja... - zaczął Ferb, Danny jednak przerwała mu kontynuując swój atak. - Doprawdy. A nie pomyślałeś co by było gdybym spytała Larrego o drogę, a ten wprowadził by nas w jakieś większe bagno?! - Danny, ja wcale się nie... - A może ten cały Larry też był pod działaniem tego gazu i... - JA WCALE SIĘ NIE UNOSZĘ! - wybuchnął Ferb. Danny zamilkła. - Przepraszam, chciałem powiedzieć, że wcale się nie unoszę z tego powodu. Po prostu zastanawiałem się czemu nie zapytałaś Larego o drogę. To wszystko. Przepraszam że krzyknąłem - powiedział chłopak i zarumienił się. Danny też się zarumieniła. Po chwili Ferb zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. - To jak idziesz? Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła za chłopcem. Dziobaki w lekkim odstępie podreptały za nimi. Perry zwrócił się po dziobakowemu do Penny. - To najlepsze kłamstwo jakie słyszałem. - Żartujesz? Nie mieści się w pierwszej dziesiątce Najlepszych Kłamstw Danny. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że ona jest w stanie na poczekaniu wymyślić taką bajeczkę. - Danny jest w tym świetna. To to nic w porównaniu z tym jak wytłumaczyła się mamie dlaczego cały dom został pomalowany na zgniły róż i oblepiony melasą... Po chwili milczenia Penny zapytała partnera. - Więc, skoro Ferb jednak nic nie pamięta, zostaniesz przy chłopcach? - Nie powinienem... - Daj spokój Perry. Bez ciebie przy boku są bardziej zagrożeni i niż z tobą, bo nie ma kto ich obronić w razie zagrożenia. Jesteś im potrzebny, bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrażać. Dziobak spojrzał na tył głowy chłopca. W głębi duszy czuł, że Penny ma racje. Był im potrzebny, a oni byli potrzebni mu. - Wiesz bo jeśli odejdziesz to przestaniemy być partnerami i kto będzie mi opowiadał najnowsze ploteczki? Perry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Zostanę – oznajmił nagle. - Ze względu na chłopców, no i na nasze "ploteczki". Ale gdy tylko wrócimy do domu musimy poinformować Monograma o tym co się wydarzyło. Agencja musi dowiedzieć się o powrocie Gugungtenpruljungingena. Musimy wymyślić jakąś przekonującą wersje. - O to się nie martw. Danny się tym zajmie. Oba dziobaki uśmiechnęły się do siebie porozumiewawczo i przez resztę drogi już się nie odezwały. ---- Phineas, Izabela i Fretka kończyli właśnie Teleport kiedy z za krzaków wyszedł Ferb. - Ferb jesteś! - ucieszył się Phineas na widok brata. - Gdzie Danny? - Została w tyle, wiąże buta - odparł zielonowłosy. - A Perry nie spotkałeś go po drodze? - zapytał czerwonowłosy z nadzieją. - Nie martw się, wszystko z nim w porządku. Miał co prawda spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z wściekłymi wiewiórkami, ale nic poważniejszego się mu nie stało - odparł chłopak. - Co to znaczy, że one były wściekłe? Te wiewiórki miały wściekliznę czy były po prostu złe? - zapytał zaniepokojony chłopiec. - Danny powiedziała, że były wściekłe i przy tym pozostańmy. Phineas pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Nagle zza krzaków, zza których przed chwilą wyszedł Ferb, wyszła Danny z Perry na ramionach i Penny przy nogach. - Perry! - Phineas podbiegł do dziobaka. - Biedaczku. Niedobre wiewiórki cię tak urządziły? - Grrr... - od terkotał Perry. - Danny te wiewiórki miały wściekliznę czy były po prostu złe? - zwrócił się do niebieskookiej Phineas. - Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego - odparła dziewczyna wzruszając ramionami. - Jak tylko wrócimy do domu zabiorę cię do weterynarza - oznajmił Phineas. - Grryyy... - zaterkotał zrozpaczony dziobak. - Izabelo co ci się stało? - zapytała Danny na widok poszkodowanej przyjaciółki. - Opowiem wam w domu - odparła uśmiechnięta Shapiro. - To jak wracamy? - zwrócił się do przyjaciół Phineas. - Tak, jak najbardziej - odparli wszyscy zgodnym chórem. Phineas podszedł do misternie wykonanego urządzenia i uruchomił je. Nic się jednak nie stało. - Co znowu nie tak?! - krzyknęła Fretka z rozpaczą. Phineas chwycił się z głowę. - Zapomniałem o zasilaczu. - Co? Jak to? I co teraz? Jedyna nadzieja zawiodła! - rozpaczała nastolatka. - Nie mamy jak wrócić do domu. I nie możemy nawet wezwać pomocy bo komórka nie łapie zasięgu! Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na siostrę. - Komórka... Fretko daj mi swoją komórkę. - Po co ci ona Phineas? - zapytała podejrzliwie Fretka, jednak podała bratu telefon. Phineas wziął go, otworzył z tyłu klapkę i wyjął baterie, po czym oddał telefon Fretce. Dziewczyna wzięła go od brata. - Co on ci zrobił fonusiu? Co on ci zrobił?! - zaczęła rozpaczać rudowłosa. - Fretko spójrz - Phineas pokazał siostrze otwarty portal, a za nim ich ogródek. - Z drogi ja pierwsza - zawołała rudowłosa. Chwyciła swój plecak, zepchnęła brata na bok i wbiegła do ogródka przez portal. Rzuciła się na trawę i zaczęła ją całować. - Domek, nareszcie ukochany domek! Potem w portal wkroczyła Danny z rannym Perry na ramionach, Penny i Ferb. Phineas pomógł wstać Izabeli. Założył plecak na plecy i podtrzymując dziewczynę za ramię ruszył ku portalowi. Tuż przed przejściem Izabela zatrzymała się i uściskała go. - Dziękuje - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Nie ma za co Izabelo - odparł zaskoczony Phineas i po chwili wahania odwzajemnił uścisk. Czarnowłosa puściła przyjaciela z objęć. Wyglądała jak by chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak Phineas chwycił ją pod rękę i poprowadził w kierunku portalu. Oboje przeszli przez niego na drugą stronę, a ten się za nimi zamknął. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Las *Tajna kryjówka doktora GU Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 *Część 6 *Część 7 *Część 8 *Część 9 Kategoria:Odcinki